Next Generation Sorting
by SexyRemusLupin
Summary: My ideas of the sorting of the next generation. Contains every canon next gen child. No swearing, in universe, pretty much canon.


"Lupin, Ted."

A small, skinny boy with a shock of blue hair and soft brown eyes timidly walked up. Professor McGonagall gave him an encouraging smile as the hat was placed on his head, which he returned with a shaky grin.

"Ah, a Lupin. I haven't had a Lupin since the 1970's."

"That would have been my father, sir."

"Well, you've got manners about you. Good. You're also very intelligent, but I sense you don't try quite as hard as you could, so not Ravenclaw. You're most definitely not Slytherin..."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think...hmm...GRYFFINDOR!"

Ted 'Teddy' Remus Lupin gladly fled to the table, and unknowingly sat precisely where his father had before him.

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Victoire."<p>

Stunningly soft blonde hair, large blue eyes and a cute, snub Weasley nose, the girl easily strolled up. She gave Professor McGonagall a grin before allowing the hat to be placed on her head.

"Good brains, very good brains."

Victoire didn't jump out of her skin like so many before her, but confidently thought back,

"It runs in the family."

"What about your Uncle, Ronald Weasley?"

"Ever heard of exceptions?"

"You're incredibly cheeky, you remind me of someone else in your family...but not their house...RAVENCLAW!"

Victoire sleekly walked back down and sat at the Ravenclaw table. The first Weasley not in Gryffindor, and proud of it.

* * *

><p>"Potter, James."<p>

James wasn't bothered. He strolled casually up, his dark hair ruffled, his brown eyes seemingly innocent. He gave McGonagall the thumbs up and allowed the hat to be placed over his own unruly curls.

"Witty and intelligent, but not for Ravenclaw, not willing to work..."

"You got that right."

"You're a lot like your grandfather. He to pooeyed the idea of Ravenclaw."

"I'm a Gryffindor, mate."

"I agree...GRYFFINDOR!"

Giving Victoire a lazy wave, he collapsed down at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Albus."<p>

The scrawny boy, unlike his brother one year previously, almost ran up with fear. He managed a shaky smile as the hat was dropped on his head.

"Please, not Gryffindor. Not Slytherin, not Gryffindor!" nervously thought Albus.

"I agree...you have the brains for Ravenclaw, but perhaps Hufflepuff would be a better match...hmm..."

"Ravenclaw, please Mister hat!"

"RAVENCLAW!

* * *

><p>"<p>

"Potter, Lily!"

The tiny, ginger haired girl paced up, nerves showing on her slim face. The hat on her head shouted instantaneously, without even giving her a word,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Rose."<p>

The girl had classical Weasley looks: a snub nose, happy blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, slightly curly ginger hair and long hands and feet. She stumbled up, her face green. The hat was placed on her head.

"You have the brains of your mother, that's for sure."

"Thank you."

"Yet you have the mannerism of your father."

"Indeed."

"I think...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Hugo!"<p>

The hat barely even scraped his head,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p>"Scamander, Lorcan."<p>

The small, nervous looking boy walked up. He had blonde hair streaked with red and large brown eyes, which protruded slightly to give him the expression of constant surprise.

"Intelligent, like both of your parents."

"Thank you."

"You seem rather scared, and timid. Perhaps...HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p>"Scamander, Lysander."<p>

This boy, though supposedly identical to his twin, was not. He had a great grin on his face and his eyes were not so...wide and fearful as his brothers. He also seemed rather slacker when putting on his robes.

"Not at all like your brother, are you?"

"Lorcan? Yeah, we're completely unalike. I'm Gryffindor, by the way."

He gave a wide grin at this point and looked towards fifth year James Sirius Potter, who winked at him.

"Very well...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Dominique."<p>

This girl was not white blonde like her sister, nor with light red hair like her brother: her hair was a kind of golden colour very rare, especially in those with Veela blood. She was not confident, like her sister, nor shrunken like her brother. She walked up as normal, neither terrified or confident excreting her.

"Ah, you're fairly intelligent, but not Ravenclaw like your sister. Brave, but not brave enough for Gryffindor, I don't think. You're ambitious, ambitious to the extreme. Slytherin material, but no...You are just and fair, and feel no animosity to your sister who is so much more intelligent than you, so much prettier than you, in your opinion of course."

"Why would I be jealous of my sister? We're all different!"

"You're very much Hufflepuff material, but it that what you want?"

"I'd very much like Hufflepuff, please sir."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Fred."<p>

A grinning, ginger-haired boy with his hands stuffed in his pockets winked at his cousin James who was seated at the Gryffindor table before sloping up to the stool. His skin was slightly darker than many ginger people, which gave him the look of someone with a Chudley Cannon outfit printed onto their body, but his charming smile and his skin tone gave him a rather handsome look.

"A Weasley, charming, your family breed like rabbits...now, let's see. You're Gryffindor material, but you have the ambition and cunning of a Slytherin. I'll be blunt, you could go to either. Choose."

Fred was startled and unwillingly went pale before thinking back, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"Very well, GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Louis."<p>

The boy had reddish hair, a terrified look and looked rather different to both of his sisters. While they both mostly favoured mama, he favoured daddy mostly. Trembling with pure fear, he crept up to the stool and sat down.

"You remind me of someone else who was on this stool."

"Who?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom. Unlike his family, seemingly separated, fearful, yet brave at heart. GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Louis even had chance to gasp in shock, the hat was from his head and he was stumbling down to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Lucy."<p>

The girl looked a lot like her mother, Audrey Malfoy, quietly forgotten sister of Draco Malfoy. As a squib (which was confirmed when she was 3 and the magical register was checked), she was disowned (regretfully. Narcissa made sure to contact her after the war and know her) and pawned off to a 'mudblood' that Narcissa and Lucius had attended school with and her muggle husband. She had the glacial beauty of a Malfoy: long, white blonde hair, large blue eyes and pale skin. Yet her mouth was usually set into a smile rather than a frown, and she was cheerful and cared not for blood status. When she met Percy Weasley, she knew he was the one she wanted to marry. Lucy and Molly, their non identical twin daughters, had each taken a parent to look like. Lucy was small and slim, with bony wrists and a tiny set of legs. Her hair was madly curly, as was her father's, but was a strong white blonde. Her eyes were very deep, denim blue and her skin was as pale as flour. But she, as her mother, was nothing like her Uncle Draco, Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Narcissa. She walked up the stage with a bounce, a great grin on her face. She plopped onto the stool and waited.

"Ah, a Weasley...but I see some Malfoy in you?"

"Yes, Mister. My mum is a Malfoy."

"But I do not remember her...?"

"A squib."

"Ah, I see...well, you are very just, very fair...let's see...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Molly."<p>

Although she was twin to Lucy, it was plainly obvious they were not identical. There was nothing of a Malfoy in her, unless you counted her blue eyes, which were a lot more alike to Ron's than Audrey's. She had red hair curling elegantly around her shoulders, and a superior look about her. She calmly walked up and seated herself, wrinkling her nose slightly at the state of the old hat.

"You're rather snobby, aren't you? Very unlike your sister."

"Shut up, you abysmal piece of filth."

"Calm yourself down, I can report you to Professor Clearwater **[Authors Note – by 2017 there was a new head teacher because McGonagall was 'really getting on a bit', so I've made it Penelope Clearwater] **if you're rude to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get on with it."

"Snobby, superior, cunning, ambitious, seemingly the perfect match for Slytherin...yet I sense something else. You are very under confident, shy and self conscious, so you hide it under a wall of haughtiness."

"I...err..."

"Yes, very scared, and you feel like you have a lot to live up to in your father and mother and your sister, so you're scared."

"Perhaps."

"I think you would be better suited to...SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p>"Weasley, Roxanne."<p>

The girl was beautiful: glossy black hair, pale chocolatey coloured skin but eyes as blue as the sea. Her teeth were the shiniest white you'd ever see. She gave the appearance of perfection. She had a smile, but it wasn't to eager. She was confident, but not overly. She was the girl everyone wanted to be. Her brother, now a second year, watched jealously as girls and boys alike stared at the beauty that was his baby sister.

"Hello, mister hat, sir. I should very much like to be in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor."

"Yes, well that's for me to decide not you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister hat. But my uncle Harry said you took opinion into account, so I wanted to make sure you knew mine, sir."

"Ah well. You have fair brains, but excellent logic, which give you the appearance of great intelligence. You would suit Ravenclaw well. However, you have the bravery required for Gryffindor. Let's see...GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of my little one shot? It is the sorting of every canon next generation child, with my own information, ideas, descriptions, houses. I hope it's okay!<strong>


End file.
